An unexpected journey
by SugarBoost
Summary: Elsa has been set on a journey, where she learns who she really is and what she is really capable off. When she meets the Avengers her life would never be the same. *It is not a really attractive story summary, so just read it to find out! :D*


**Hey there guys! So, I wrote a story, as you can see :p I can't promise it will be a master piece, but I tried. :)**  
><strong>First, things might be confusing because my story is not 100% related to the story off Frozen nor the Avengers. <strong>  
><strong>Like, Elsa is a Princess but not of Arendelle and she can bend more then only ice. Don't worry I'll explain everything in the next Chapters! :D<strong>  
><strong>And o, Anna and Elsa aren't sisters but that is something I also will explain in the next Chapters :3<strong>  
><strong>Okay, enough with the mumbling. Ladies&amp;Gentlemen I present you my it-is-not-a-master-piece-but-I-tried-story!<strong>  
><strong>I hope you all will enjoy reading it!<strong>  
><strong>Ps. English is not my first language so they might be some errors...<strong>

* * *

><p>"So …" Tony began. "What do you think the Queen needs us for?"<br>"I don't know… But damn what a castle!" Clint yelled out. Natasha slapped him on the back of his head. "Autch… Hey! That hurts…" Clint said and rubbed his head.  
>Natasha gave him a stern look. But she had to admit, it was an amazing castle.<br>Steve and Bruce were talking about the amount of guards they saw on their way.  
>The group –leaded by a guard– walked through the labyrinth of halls when they finally reached<br>a door. A huge one. There stood someone in front of it. "Is that…" Steve narrowed his eyes,  
>"Is that Fury?" Tony rolled with his eyes. "Yup that's him." He said.<p>

"Thank you sir." Fury said to the guard. "I'll take it from here." The guard saluted as respond.  
>"Good morning lady and gentlemen, I'm glad you all made it."<br>Fury leaded them into the room. Everybody sat down with a drink waiting patiently.  
>They all were a little nervous because no one knew what was coming. Then, someone knocked on the door. A young beautiful woman with long white hair walked in. She had sea blue eyes and was pretty long. "Hi." The woman said and smiled. Clint couldn't believe his eyes. Bruce smiled. Steve chucked in his coffee, they all looked at him and then back to the lady. "Well, to be 88 the Queen looks pretty good." Tony said with a smirk on his face. He ducked because he expected a slap from Natasha. She rolled with her eyes and said hi back. The woman giggled. "I'm not the Queen sir." She started. "I'm Princess Elsa." Steve chucked again. "Princess?" He asked. Steve stood up and bowed, the rest followed him and bowed too. "O, no that's not necessary. Please take your seats."<p>

"Well, now we are all here there is something I want you to say. It may be all of a sudden and I do understand if you will be confused but, I want you guys to form a team with me." Elsa saw the confused looks on their faces**,** she could face palm herself, how could she be so dumb to start with those sentences . "I don't get it…" Bruce said he was confused but you could hear the sympathy in his voice. "Yeah, what do you mean with forming a team?" Clint asked. Elsa felt a bit uncomfortable and became a little nervous. She stroke her hand through her hair and sighed. "Look, I had a dream… Once…" She looked kind of desperate to Fury but he nodded to her and she went on. "And there is something going to happen, I don't know what or when. But there is something." Steve raised his hand. "With all respect Princess, but if you don't know what or when it is… Then how can you tell if it is dangerous?" Elsa hoped that no one would ask this, but of course someone would what did she expect. "For now, I can't tell you what I dreamed… You see I can't reveal too much information as long I don't know if you are with me or not. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just… it's complicated…"  
>"Complicated? So we need to put our lives on the line for a statement our little Princess made from a dream?"<br>"Stark!" Fury yelled.  
>"What? How are we supposed to do this when everything comes from a stupid dream?" Tony raised his voice. Fury wanted to shout back but Elsa raised her hand. "I understand that this is confusing. For all of you, but let me explain…" Elsa walked to the table and took a seat between Bruce and Steve. "Elsa, you don't have to do this…" Fury said, he was a little concerned.<br>"It's all right…" Elsa looked up at Fury and gave him a weak smile.

"When I was a kid…" Elsa started. "My parents, I mean…" Elsa closed her eyes and sighed "they had to travel far by boat to get their work done. One day I woke up from a nightmare, I dreamed that it was storming and their boat capsized." With tears filling her eyes she went on. "Anyway, they were packing their bags to leave. They said it was a short trip, so they would've been back in a week or two . As usually we waved them goodbye, we were waiting patiently for their return… We were not alone of course, we had some staff members who lived among us. A month later, there was no sign of them…" There was a tear rolling down her face. Tony's heart broke when he saw the tear and felt so guilty that he yelled at her. "Another month passed and there was still no sign of them. As kids we had no idea of what could have happened, when one day a young man came knocking on the door. Anna and I sprinted to the door but the lady got there first, the man handed over a letter. I still remember how her smile faded away when she read the letter… She looked up at us and took Anna's hand in one hand and mine in her other." Another tear tolled down her face. "She did her best to tell us…" Elsa sobbed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "It's ok" Fury said. Elsa slowly looked up and looked at the others, they all were looking at her with tears in their eyes. She took a deep breath and went on. "She did her best to tell us –on the most efficient way- that we won't see them again. You know why? They died in a storm when their boat capsized." The temperature in the room dropped but no one payed attention to it. "I… I knew that it was going to happen and I didn't tell anyone… And the thing is, if I did, they would have been still alive…"

"Elsa…" A warm voice said from aside her, it was Steve who was talking. Elsa looked up at him. "You were just a kid, it wasn't your fault." He gave her a small smile. Elsa whipped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry… but Anna is all that's left. I know you have to trust me on something that is based on a dream. I could tell then what would happen, but now… If there is any chance that she runs into danger I will be there to protect her but I can't do this alone." Elsa looked desperate to the others. "That's why I need you guys."  
>"With all respect Princess," Clint spoke. "But you are… a Princess, and we are just some people. Why do you think that we can do this?"<br>"She is no ordinary Princess Barton." Fury said from behind them. Elsa ignored him and went on. "Well, it isn't that I just choose some random people to work with, you know. You all did something amazing, you all saved the world once! And I need you to do it again, not only I, but the rest of the world needs you."  
>"The rest of the world thinks we are freaks…" Bruce said and looked kind of sad.<br>"Hey guys…" Elsa started, she felt a little bit guilty for all the sad faces that were looking at her, even Tony looked sad. "You are _no_ freaks ok? I'm talking with _the _Iron Man! And hey look Captain America is here too, and am I sitting next to the Hulk? And cool even the two best agent of S.H.I.E.L.D are here!" Elsa stood up and walked to the head of the table and went on, they could hear the confident in her voice. "Guys, they have no right to call you freaks. Only… people are afraid off things they don't know." She said with a smile, and thank God their faces lighted up. "Princess, you don't know us either. Why are you not afraid of us?" Natasha asked.  
>There was a shy smile forming on her face, "Because I'm different too."<br>"Uhm I'm sorry Princess, I lost it for the moment." Tony said.  
>"Like I said, she is no ordinary Princess, she can do things-" Fury looked at Elsa with an amusing smile when he continued. "- that no one ever could." They looked from Fury to Elsa, back to Fury.<br>"Like what?" Bruce said with twinkles in his eyes.  
>Elsa look at Fury and he nodded conformingly.<br>"Well, I can bend the elements." She said with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Will be continued...<strong>

So, what do you think?  
>I hope you all enjoyed reading it.<br>I'm off, for now. O, I think it would be very kind of you if you would leave some reviews :) ***puppy eyes***

Bye!  
>xoxo<p> 


End file.
